


He's Not What He Says He Is

by 221b_ee



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F, Misgendering, but never intentionally!!! and it stops as soon as anathema finds out the right pronouns, intentional lack of capitalization for effect, trans woman Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_ee/pseuds/221b_ee
Summary: they're royalty from opposite warring kingdoms who are doing the whole treaty signed with marriage thing. also they're lesbians and newt is trans. nuff said.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer
Kudos: 5





	He's Not What He Says He Is

the first time they met, anathema was smooth and polite, just as she’d been taught. newt was awkward and clumsy and tripped over his words - anathema thought it might, perhaps, be a little bit endearing. 

the third time they met, anathema was confident it was endearing. newt didn’t know what to say, but it wasn’t because he had nothing to say; more that he just had trouble saying it, especially in front of anathema. 

it was a little bit of an ego boost, if anathema was honest with herself, to be seen in that light. but that wasn’t all that she liked newt for. he was sweet, and thoughtful, and honest; he may not have been terribly well-spoken but he was very clever. 

the fifth time they met, anathema realized that she had begun to not only look forward to their meetings, not just be ready for them. spending time with newt was a requirement and a necessity, of course - they were engaged, as part of the treaty between their countries, to end centuries of hatred and periodic war - but it wasn’t just the political nature of the thing that anathema appreciated, anymore. 

the eighth time they met, newt invites anathema to go star-gazing. and as they’re laying on a blanket on a stone balcony, watching the sky and talking, anathema realizes that newt has turned toward her, rather than the stars. 

even stranger is that anathema has, without thinking about it, done the same. 

she doesn’t say anything about it, though. she just keeps talking about the concept of ley lines, which newt has never heard of before and which anathema has known about since age seven. newt is hanging on every word anathema says, and asking questions and caring, and even though newt doesn't get it at all and really isn't very interested in magic and such things, he's trying his best to understand. 

and anathema thinks, hm.

and looks at how newt looks at her like she's the constellation he really wants to see, like he doesn't give a damn about the ones in the sky, and she realizes something 

and she leans over and kisses him. 

when she pulls away, newt has become adorably flustered, and anathema can't help laughing and kissing him again. and then they lay back down on the blanket on the ground and newt reaches over and takes her hand, so tentatively and so gently 

and anathema feels warm from head to toe. 

a few quiet minutes later, she says, can I tell you something? 

hm? says newt. 

I always sort of dreaded this. I mean, I knew I had to do it - political necessity, whole life laid out in front of me, good of the kingdom, and all that - but I always sort of figured it would be something I would just have to grin and bear. I mean, I've never really been into any man before. but... that's not how it is with you. you aren't something I have to put up with. I like spending time with you. I'm glad you're to be my husband, says anathema. 

newt squeezes her hand, but he doesn't say anything back. anathema isn't nervous, exactly, but he's not usually the stoic type as far as she can tell, and after a minute she wonders what he's thinking. 

she props herself up on her arm and turns to look at newt. in the darkness it's hard to see his expression, but she can see that he's turned away from her to lay flat on his back rather than sort of leaning towards her, almost on his side, like he was before. 

what's on your mind? she asks. I understand if you don't feel the same way, I know that that was kind of a lot when we've only known each other for a few weeks. 

it’s not that, newt says. he then fails to elaborate. 

well, what is it then? anathema asks. he's quiet for a moment before he speaks.

I won't be your husband, says newt. 

I’m sorry, what? says anathema. 

not like you're thinking! he says hastily. I'm not backing out of this alliance, or anything. I don't think my father would let me if I tried, even. 

anathema raises an eyebrow, confused and a little defensive. are we marrying or not? she asks. I don't understand. 

it's just... I'm... not exactly husband material, newt says. 

????? says anathema. are you addicted to porn or serial killing or arson or something? 

no... he says. I'm just. I'm. not a man. 

what, says anathema.

I'm a woman, says newt, defensively. I'm not a man and I'll never be anyone's husband. wife, maybe, but-

do you prefer to be called she over he? anathema says, interrupting what seems to be turning into a bit of a repetitive ramble. 

I - do I - yes, I do, says newt. 

oh, says anathema. okay. 

okay?? newt says incredulously. okay what?

okay, you're a woman and you use she instead of he, says anathema.

oh, says newt, flustered. 

they're quiet for a minute, each turning the last couple of minutes over and considering what that meant. anathema lays back down - her elbow is starting to hurt, a blanket can only provide so much padding against a stone floor, and looks up at the stars again. 

do you really go by newton pulsifer? she asks. that is sort of a masculine name for a woman. 

when I can, I just go by newt, replies newt. newton is a man's name, but newt is just a lizard. 

anathema laughs at that, and after a minute newt joins her. 

are we all right then? he - no, _she_ asks hesitantly. 

hm? says anathema. ...oh, of course, we never stopped being alright. 

she hears her draw in a breath as if to say something, and then let it out again. 

yes? says anathema. 

newt's still for a minute, and then anathema feels a hand snake into her own again. 

she squeezes it, and she smiles. 

**Author's Note:**

> haha _snake_ into her own, get it? cuz good omens? crowley snake? ha ha ha. okay it's 2am clearly I need to go to bed.


End file.
